


Trick shots are hot

by crazycatt71



Series: The Archer [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, The Amazing Hawkeye, Trick Shooting, WinterHawk Bingo, county fair, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint is hot as the Amazing Hawkeye





	Trick shots are hot

**Author's Note:**

> For Mandatory Fun Day  
For WinterHawk Bingo - square B1 public sex

Bucky followed Steve and Tony through the crowds at the fair. Kids, raced about, jacked up on sugar after consuming cotton candy, caramel apples, and gallons of soda. Young men played the games, trying to show off to their friends and win their sweethearts a prize.

“Hurry up, Buck, we don’t want to miss the show.” Steve called.

“Just what is Katniss doing anyway?” Tony asked when Bucky had caught up to them at the entrance to the show arena.

“He didn’t really say.” Bucky said as they made their way to seats at the edge of the show ring.

“Probably gonn’a do some fancy trick shots.” Tony grumbled. “Like we don’t know he can shoot a bow by now.”

“Hush.” Steve scolded before Bucky could defend his boyfriend. “I think seeing Clint do those shots is neat.”

Bucky smiled at his friend, then glared at Tony. Tony just shrugged and grabbed a handful of caramel corn from the bag Steve was carrying. Bucky munched on some roasted peanuts while he looked around, smiling at all the happy people. Tony was starting to get restless when there was finally some activity in the arena. Two men walked over to a large, canvas covered mound in the middle of arena. They pulled it off to reveal a large black horse laying on the ground with a man laying beside it, his head pillowed on the horse’s side.

Ladies and gentlemen, for your entertainment, the amazing Hawkeye.” came over the loud speaker.

There was an explosion of movement as the horse and man, who turned out to be Clint, jumped to their feet. Clint vaulted onto the horse’s bare back and the animal took off running around the arena. The crowd cheered as the archer shot targets, both low to the ground and high in the air.

Bucky stared open mouthed at the sexy spectacle in front of him. Clint wasn’t wearing a shirt and every well-defined muscle of his chest, back, and shoulders was on display as he rapidly made shot after shot.

He stopped breathing when he realized that Clint was controlling the horse with his thighs. The very muscular thighs that were currently encased in skin tight, black leather pants that Bucky wanted to peel slowly off with his teeth. He got lost in fantasies of he and Clint for a few minutes, missing some of the show. He snapped back to reality when he heard the crowd gasp.

He looked up to see the horse stopped in the middle of the arena, Clint standing on its back. He could see the light sweat shining in the sun, on Clint’s skin and he had to bite back a moan. Clint gave a nod, taped a foot on the horse’s back; the horse moved forward, Clint fired arrows at targets being launched into the air as he jumped into the air, back flipped, landed on his feet, and ran; hitting bulls eyes every time. Bucky cheered along with the crowd as the horse came to a halt in the center of the arena and dropped down, Clint sprawled beside it.

“He’s really good.” Steve said, waited for the crowd to leave.

“World’s greatest marksman.” Bucky bragged.

Clint and the horse stood up, Clint climbing on it’s back before guiding it over to them.

“Go for a ride?” Clint asked Bucky, a big grin on his face.

“Is that a euphuism for sex?” Tony asked. “Wait, don’t answer, I don’t want to know.”

“I could tell you I want to mount him like a randy stallion but I won’t because I don’t want to offend your delicate sensibilities.” Clint told him as Bucky climbed over the arena railing.

“He’s hung like a horse.” Bucky told Tony with a smirk. “So, he really could.”

Tony wailed and flailed his arms like he was trying to swat their words away while Bucky scrambled up behind Clint, wrapping his arms around his waist as he nudged the horse into a trot.

“Do you want too?” Bucky asked when they were away from Steve and a very flustered Tony. 

“Want to what?” Clint asked.

“Mount me like a randy stallion?”

“All the time.”

A shiver of pleasure ran down Bucky’s spine.

“Get us somewhere private.” Bucky whispered in Clint’s ear. “Fast.”

Clint grabbed the horse’s mane and urged it into a gallop. Bucky plastered himself against Clint’s back and held on tight. In no time, they arrived at an older barn at the edge of the fair grounds. They slid off the horse and Clint turned it loose in the corral to hang out with the other two standing in the shade at the far end before leading Bucky inside. The interior of the barn was quiet, dimly lit, and blessedly empty, for now. Bucky got a thrill at the thought that somebody could walk in and catch them.

“God, you and your muscles and your thighs in those pants.” Bucky groaned as he backed Clint into an empty stall. “You have no idea what it did to me to see you like that.”

“I think I can guess.” Clint mumbled, looking down to the bulge in Bucky’s jeans, before looking up to meet Bucky’s eyes, a smirk on his face.

“Well then,” Bucky said as he pulled his shirt off, “saddle up, cowboy.”


End file.
